Dulce tormento
by Lovely.heta.complex
Summary: Todo se estaba transformando en una rutina, pero no era eso lo que deseaba...Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad


**Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Solo disfruto usando sus personajes para yaoisarlos ^w^

* * *

_**Dulce Tormento**_

Cuando Francis se volteó, el de ojos esmeraldas ya no estaba, y, aunque sintió ese ya muy conocido vacío en su interior, sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa alegre, sino que fue una sonrisa vacía, ya que pensar que todo volvía a suceder, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser, y aunque nadie le creyera, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Pero aun así se lo repitiera miles de veces, el inglés no le creía, decía que era otra de sus estúpidas bromas, y se retiraba de casa del Frances, con la cabeza gacha, indignado y soltando groserías por doquier.

Pero Arthur seguía presentándose en su casa, todos los días, con la excusa notablemente falsa de que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, y luego de conversar por horas de lo que fuese, decidía quedarse a dormir con Francis, que no dudaba un segundo en aceptar.

Cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, ambos entraban en la cama, se decían un monótono "Buenas Noches", y se dormían. Ya entrada la noche, Francis encerraba con un abrazo protector a Arthur, el cual, al sentir el contacto de sus brazos, colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera, ambos sonreían en sus sueños.

-Dime mon amour, ¿Por qué siempre desapareces en las mañanas? – Le preguntaba Francis.

-Porque se me da la regalada gana, wine bastard – le respondía entre enfado y verguenza Arthur.

Pero había una razón. Cada vez que Arthur despertaba entre sus brazos, le dolía, le dolía y molestaba por sobre todo. Al creerse engañado por Francis, se marchaba a su hogar.

Cuando llegaba a Londres, comenzaba a reflexionar, después de todo, Francis ya no lo pervertía como antes… ¿Y si de verdad lo amaba? ¿Y si no era así? Esas dudas, y el deseo de saber cual era la respuesta, lo hacia volver una y otra vez a Francia, con la esperanza de ser valiente y lograr preguntarle.

Pero no podía, ni aunque juntase todo su valor podía formular la pregunta, sus pensamientos lo confundía y su lengua lo traicionaba, terminando todo en palabras que ni el comprendía, se sonrojaba notablemente a causa de la verguenza y se volvía a marchar, dejando a Francis terriblemente confundido.

Pasadas las semanas de esta terrible rutina para ambos, Francis decidió dar el primer paso. Iría a visitar a su amado Arthur y le preguntaría si sentía algo por él. Al golpear la puerta, sintió que su estomago se revolvía por los nervios.

Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta, se miraron un instante, se sonrojaron, y luego, el inglés lo invito a pasar.

Ya dentro de la enorme casa, Francis se comenzó a sentir más aliviado y cómodo, por lo que decidió decir lo que hace tiempo le carcomía el corazón.

-Oye mon amour…- dijo con voz baja.

-¿Mmm...?

-Dime…- Dudo por algunos segundos -¿sientes algo por mi?

El inglés se sonrojó a tal punto, que si Antonio hubiera pasado por ahí, lo confundía con un tomate cejón.

-¡¿Q-qué pregunta es esa, wine bastard? – respondió nervioso Arthur.

Por un momento, solo se oyó el sonido del antiguo reloj de Arthur, y luego de lo que al inglés le parecieron horas, Francis contestó.

-Quiero saber si me amas – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de donde estaba y se acercaba al inglés, aprisionándolo contra la muralla y mirándole a los ojos.

-Y-yo… - Dijo Arthur, titubeante.

Pero no pudo contestar, ya que mientras procesaba lo que sucedía, Francis lo besó, lo besó con toda la suavidad que tenía, a lo cual, el inglés acepto gustoso, y comenzaron a besarse salvajemente, todo cuanto sus pulmones les permitieran.

-Te amo, wine bastard- Dijo en un susurro, luego de separarse de los labios del francés.

-Y yo a ti, mon amour- Dijo con una sonrisa Francis.

Al día siguiente, Francis se volteó a mirarlo, y para su alegría, Arthur estaba con él, placidamente dormido. Francis lo besó en la frente y se dispuso a observar sus facciones tranquilas.

-Sabes mon amour, por ti vivo en un tormento- Susurro con delicadeza y una leve sonrisa en el rostro- pero prefiero vivir con este dulce tormento, que vivir sin tu amor…

Luego de unos minutos, Francis volvió a dormirse…soñaba con aquel que le atormentaba, pero que a la vez, era lo que mas amaba en el mundo…

* * *

Bueno, espero les guste, miren que es mi primer fic.

Acepto tomatazos y pasta ^^

Gracias por leer!

PD: recuerden presionar el botoncito de abajo, me darian esperanzas para seguir escribiendo ;w;


End file.
